Session 42
The party travels to Eddelton to meet back up with Concludion, then travel on to the third ritual site. Session Summary The party spends the night camping on the side of the road. Teer casts Galder's Speedy Courier to send a letter to Commander, along with a map. Commander, I hope the three of you are doing well. I wished to reunite with you after returning to the material plane, but my group has to return to our mission, before it's too late. We'll be able to contact you, but if you wish to find us, our regular base of operations is a city called Wolis (map enclosed). As I mentioned to you, there is a community of new Warforged there, with legal rights as citizens. Ask for Rigg, and I'm sure he would be happy to assist you. Yours in Light and Song, Teer Ephemera leaves camp briefly to talk to Lysaro, followed shortly by Teer; Lei leaves to pray to Similus, taking Plosi with her. Lei asks Similus to answer some questions she has, but receives no response. She returns to the campsite. Ephemera contacts Lysaro to ask if she was a good friend. He says she was. They discuss the Dark and the missing Belxari. He describes her last priest, Lathaun Volune, and his ultimate demise after her "death." The two part ways and Teer and Ephemera return to camp. In the night, Corcis leaves and comes back and it's suspicious. Kiono casts Sending to Concludion, telling him they are on their way and she misses him; he responds in kind. Kiono sits on top of the carriage while Lei and Teer attempt to learn Draconic from Akaros inside. They find Concludion, who was also traveling with Road Work, and Kiono runs to meet him. Part-way there, she panics and starts walking the other direction. After some panic, she finally admits that she maybe probably loves him. The group gets back underway, heading toward Eddelton. Ephemera and Plosi have a brief discussion about how Plosi is doing. That night, Lei and Ephemera discuss the plan for the third ritual site, which is effectively nonexistent. Road Work pulls Kiono aside to warn her that she could get Concludion killed. The party directs her to talk about Concludion about it, which she does. Meanwhile, Plosi and Lei have a contest to see how many marshmallows they can shove in their mouths. Plosi reveals that marshmallows are at least partially made from horse material. Koino expresses a sincere desire not to travel with the party anymore; Concludion establishes it as a matter for after Varren. Corcis again leaves and comes back. Kiono has a dream warning her of the dragon near the third ritual site, most likely Omurem, who they fought before. This knowledge in hand, they continued on toward Eddelton. Upon arriving, they decide to seek out any magic users in town. They are directed toward the inn, where a mage has been staying while visiting. She has halted her journey west to help Concludion's former-bandits rebuild his parents' house. It is revealed that the mage they are seeking is Everalda diMargot, and that Kiono and Everalda knew each other. Kiono helped Everalda escape the village when her party happened upon them. Everalda then explained that Edger had been sent to the village after she had reported the events to the Adventurer's League; she's uncertain of the timing of his visit, casting the group into concern that he left after they had seen him in Oceanside. The news shared, she sells the party a scroll of Protection from Energy for 300gp. On their way out of town, they noticed Kitano. Kiono approached him and asked if he was truly there. Upon being told he was, she gave him one of her hag stones, saying that she gives them to those she cares about. He said he was going to shorten Concludion's leash, but that it would have to wait, and disappeared. The party continued on toward the third ritual site. Along the way, they encountered an ettin, which attacked them. The party dispatched it easily before continuing on. As they rest that night, Teer sees Dumpling, who leaves without being properly interacted with. The next day is uneventful. In the evening, the party rests. Kiono takes four points of constitution damage from the swamp. A huge, white, six-legged crocodile entered the camp. Kiono polymorphed it into a rat, and Teer flew up with it, throwing it away from the camp. The fall doesn't kill it, but it did end up far enough away that the party was safe for the rest of the night. The next morning, Plosi and Kiono discover a leech that had attached itself to Kiono, draining her constitution score by four. Ephemera took over and the party continued. They reached the half-sunken village near the ritual site by evening. They discover that the people in the village have been killed by the dragon and, unable to be laid to rest properly, have turned into zombies. The ship captain from the airship is also there, and also transformed into a zombie. The party sneaks into a nearby watch tower, intending to rest and plan. The next morning, as the party is preparing their plans, Omurem departs, but Varren arrives almost immediately after. NPCs * Corcis * Commander (mentioned) * Lysaro * Road Work * Lathaun Volune (last priest of Time, mentioned) * Urugg * Everalda diMargot * Varren Items Gained * So Many Potions (retroactively) * Scroll of Protection from Energy (given to Lei)